Baskın
center|650px Notlar: i, çevrimiçi olmayan rastgele bir oyuncu ile eşleştirir. Baskın konusunda daha fazla bilgi için aşağıda bilgi verilmiştir. Eğer kalkanınız aktifse, "Kalkanınız aktif: Başka bir oyuncuya saldırmak kalkanınızı etkisiz hale getirir." şeklinde bir uyarı mesaEn güçlü oyuncuları ve klanları gösterir. # Tek oyuncu kampanyasında kazandığınız yıldızları gösterir. # Kısmen tamamlanmış seviye. Sonraki seviyelere geçmenize izin verir ancak, bu seviyede sadece 1 ya da 2 yıldız kazanmışsınız. # Tamamlanmış bir seviye. Bu seviyeyi 3 yıldızı da alarak geçmişsiniz. # Henüz tamamlanmamış bir seviye. Hiç yıldız kazanmamışsınız, bu seviyeyi geçmeden diğer seviyelere devam edemezsiniz. # Kilitli seviye. Bir önceki seviyeyi en azından kısmen bitirerek bu seviyenin kilidini açabilirsiniz. Baskın Bİşleyişi Yaşasın Tellioğulları ! Yeteneğinizi diğer oyuncularla savaşarak test edin! Rakip bulma tuşu sizi sizinle aynı aralıkta kupaya sahip olan diğer oyuncularla eşleştirir. Bunun dışında Savunma Geçmişi sayfasındaki "İntikam" tuşuna basarak, size daha önce saldırmış olan bir oruncuyla da savaşabiliirsiniz. Sizden daha ileri seviyedeki köylere saldırdığınızda, onların da size "intikam" saldırısı yapabilieceğini unutmayın. ''Savaş başlamadan önce'' Rakip köy göründükten sonra, rakibin savunma binalarını görebilmeniz ve saldırınızı planlayabilmeniz için 30 saniyelik bir süre tanınır. Ancak bu süre dolmadan birliklerinizi savaşa sürebilirsiniz ve savaş başlar. Baskın yapabilmek için diğer oyuncuların köylerini gözden geçirdiğiniz sırada ne kadar ganimet ve kupa kazanabileceğinize dair bilgi verilir. Bir köyü beğenmezseniz "Sonraki" butonuna basarak bir başka köye geçebilirsiniz. Savaşa başladığınız anda "Sonraki" butonu kaybolur. Fakat eğer birliklerinizi veya büyülerinizi kullanmamış iseniz, "Savaşı Bitir" tuşuna basarak ceza almadan çıkabilirsiniz. Eğer bir birlik ya da büyünüzü kullandıysanız, "Savaşı Bitir" butonu kaybolur ve "Teslim Ol" butonu görünür. Bu tuşa bastığınızda savaşı kaybetmiş kabul edilirsiniz. ''Zafer (ve Yenilgi) Trophies are awarded upon a multiplayer victory. Victory is determined by how many stars you earn during the raid. There are three stars available to be earned in each battle: *One star is earned for destroying 50% of the buildings. *One star is earned for destroying the enemy Town Hall. *One star is earned for destroying 100% of the buildings. 185px-Raid_Star1.png 185px-Raid_Star2.png 185px-Raid Star3.png For each star that you earn, you receive one-third of the available Trophies. This means that destroying your opponent's Town Hall gives you an automatic victory. Also it is impossible to get more than one star without destroying the Town Hall. Failure to get any stars means a loss, causing you to lose Trophies. ''Gaining and Losing Trophies There is often a lot confusion surrounding Trophies, as it is often possible to lose a lot more Trophies than you can win (although sometimes the opposite is true as well). The reason for this is simple: If you begin the match with more Trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is "weaker" than you (Town Hall or Experience levels are irrelevant for the purposes of this determination). If you defeat this "weaker" opponent you will receive fewer Trophies than you would an "equal" opponent; losing will cost you a higher amount of Trophies. The opposite is also true: If you have fewer Trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is "stronger" than you. Defeating this "stronger" opponent entitles you to more Trophies than you would get by defeating an "equal" opponent, and likewise being defeated by a "stronger" opponent costs you fewer Trophies. There is no hard-and-fast rule, but in general the higher your Trophy count the more difficult opponents you will encounter, both those you are matched with to attack as well as those attacking your village. Because of this, many higher level players keep an artificially low Trophy count by intentionally losing battles; in this way they can both make their villages easier to defend (as they will on average be attacked by weaker opponents) as well as ensure themselves less difficult bases to attack for resources. Before attacking, pay attention to how many Trophies you can win or lose; often this can help give you a quick indication as to how difficult the upcoming battle will be. If you see a large discrepancy in the number of Trophies available to win vs. the amount available to lose, there is a large Trophy difference between you and your opponent. If the number of Trophies available to win is much higher than that available to lose, you are likely to encounter a difficult battle. If the number available to win is much lower than that available to lose, the battle may in fact be relatively easy. However, do not rely solely on this comparison, as Trophy counts can be easily manipulated (as shown in the above paragraph). ''Match Cost'' Single Player Campaign Fight the goblins in the Single Player Campaign! Each level has a preset amount of loot that can only be earned ONCE, however most of the time you will spend more Elixir on troops than you get as a reward. In addition, most of the villages past stage 16 are quite hard, so you'll have to wait until you're much higher level to complete them. Note that no Trophies can be won or lost in the Single Player Campaign and it will not cancel shields. The lower levels (1-16) usually have no aerial defenses such as Air Defenses or Archer Towers, allowing easy completion with a single Balloon or Minion. Some levels after level 16 can also be easily completed by taking out their aerial defenses first with ground units, and then using a Balloon or Minion to destroy the rest of the village. Note that using a single air unit in this fashion can take quite some time; in fact, often it will take so long that the game will time out due to inactivity, causing the attack to fail (regardless of how many stars you had earned to that point). To prevent this, pan or zoom the screen every so often, or attack with additional units. Keep in mind that you can view a level before attempting to raid it. You can do this by simply getting into the battle, then tapping "End Battle". This results in no penalty and allows you to plan your army to easily take out their defenses. Unlike multiplayer battles, there is no time limit when you attack. However, you will not be able to view the village without at least one troop trained in your Army Camp (you do not have to deploy it). Many players find the higher levels in single-player to require more than one try. For these levels, it can be wise to use higher-level troops such as Wizards, Healers, Dragons, P.E.K.K.As and/or Dark Elixir Troops to complete the level, which often saves more Elixir than attempting the level mutiple times with cheaper units. That being said, raiding the goblins can be quite lucrative once you progress through the hard levels. In fact, some levels can reward you with Gold and Elixir as much as 800,000 each! It is interesting to note that while the difficulty of the Single Player Campaign increases quite rapidly as one progresses in level, the available loot rises considerably as well. Resources above 300,000 can be found after the level "Choose Wisely". Army Planning Army Planning is one of the most important parts of raiding. If your army is not planned out well enough you are probably going to lose, or at most earn one star. Depending on your objective (trophies or resources), you'll have to plan your army according to it. If you're raiding for Trophies or a balance of Trophies or resources, this army configuration is decent for mid-level players (169 housing space required): *1 Healer *15 Giants *40 Archers *30 Barbarians *10 Goblins If you're specifically farming for resources and don't care at all about Trophies, a typical army might look like the following (180 housing space required): 30 Archers 100 Goblins 50 Barbarians Armies such as this are able to steal up to 350,000 Gold and Elixir (or more in some cases). Loot Gold/Elixir Gold and Elixir can be stolen from three types of Resource Buildings: storages, mines/collectors and the Town Hall. *Storages: The percentage of Gold/Elixir that can be stolen from storages until TH5 is 20% and is capped at 200,000. Starting at TH6, the percentage that can be stolen drops by 2% at each TH level. At TH7 and above the cap increases by 50k at each TH level. The following chart shows how this works: *Mines/Collectors: The percentage of Gold/Elixir that can be stolen from mines/collectors is 50% and is capped only by the storage capacity of the mine/collector. *Town Hall: There is an additional 1,000 of each resource that can be stolen inside the Town Hall. The current maximum loot comes from raiding a TH10 with full collectors and 4M or more in storage. This means that the maximum calculated loot, for each resource, that can be stolen from 1 opponent is: 400,000 + (7 x 75,000) + 1,000 = 926,000. These figures are before the loot multiplier is applied. The loot multiplier is what is behind the loot "penalty". The amount of available loot = calculated loot x loot multiplier. The loot multiplier is determined as follows: *5% for attacking someone with a Town Hall (TH) 4+ levels lower than the attacker's. *25% for attacking someone with a TH 3 levels lower than the attacker's. *50% for attacking someone with a TH 2 levels lower than the attacker's. *90% for attacking someone with a TH 1 level lower than the attacker's. *100% for attacking someone with a TH level equivalent to the attacker's. Dark Elixir Dark Elixir can be stolen from two types of Resource Buildings: storages and drills. *Storages: The percentage of Dark Elixir that can be stolen from the storage until TH8 is 6% and is capped at 2,000. Starting at TH9, the percentage that can be stolen drops by 1% at each TH level and the cap goes up by 500. The following chart shows how this works: *Drills: The percentage of Dark Elixir that can be stolen from drills is 75% and is capped only by the storage capacity of the drill. The current maximum Dark Elixir loot comes from raiding a TH10 with full drills and 75,000 or more in storage. This means that the maximum calculated loot, for Dark Elixir, that can be stolen from 1 opponent is: 3,000 + (3 x 1,200) = 6,600. The same loot multipliers as with Gold/Elixir apply to Dark Elixir as well. ---- Trivia *As soon as the three-minute raid timer begins counting down, all Builders and Villagers run towards the Town Hall to hide. *Every time you get raided, you will get the notification saying Your village was raided by (Attacker's name)! (assuming you have notifications turned on). *Players from up to 200 Trophies above and below you are able to raid you, but it is unknown if these are hard limits. Gallery